Forbidden Love: How a Vesper fell for a Cahill
by D-Savano
Summary: Amy Cahill is caught and has become a prisoner to the Vespers. She is taken to the Vesper Head Quarters and something unexpected happens which defies all thoughts and beliefs. A Vesper is in love with a Cahill. When the Cahills find out, all hell will break lose. AU
1. The Prisoner

**Hullo, I wanted to try something different so I did this.**

**Hope you like it, please read and review. This chapter was done at about 10:00 at night because I couldn't fall asleep.**

* * *

I saw my father A.K.A Vesper 1 sit in front of me in his leather chair behind his desk which had hundreds of files of people he needed to kill.

"Ah Seth, just the person I needed to see" my father said in a gruff voice. I gulped, not saying anything in response. The man in front of me is the one person on this planet that I'm genuinely scared of.

"You know who we are right? What we do... and why do it" my father asked.

"We're Vespers right?" I blurted out.

My father dug around his pocket, searching for a cigar and a lighter, when he found it, he clicked it a number of times before it lit and injected it into his mouth. "Yes... The Cahills are our enemies, they have taken our clues for the serum... A secret of the Vespers which they stole" I nodded, I knew about the serum.

My father had pictures of people's faces and red "X" marks on their face. Even though my father was plain evil, I knew that carrying the Vesper name was a traditional thing to do. It was a family trait. And being a Vesper meant being Evil. My father bent forward on the mahogany table and let out a puff of smoke, making me cough.

"We are searching for them, so we can take back what was ours. But we have found one, who is the leader of a branch, a Madrigal. Now son..." My father paused for a while and took a drag with the cigar and let a puff out,

"After me, it's you...You'll soon be the next Vesper leader, you need learn how we work and what we do"

I knew I was a true Vesper, it was in my blood. I knew one day it would be me who had to keep hunting people down and have the whole Vesper clan under me.

I ran my hands through my caramel coloured hair and sighed, waiting for my father to continue. He glanced at me and then looked at the door.

"HANS! Get the prisoner!" My father yelled at the top his lungs making me flinch.

Hans opened the door and walked in, holding the right arm of a girl who looked about my age. There was another worker who was holding her other arm. I saw her jade green eyes look into mine and look away. She tried to break away, but Hans who was 6 feet, African American and had a grip of Dwayne Johnson, her attempts seemed pretty useless.

My father got off from his chair and walked towards her slowly, he came up to her and held her chin, "You have no idea what's coming your way if you act like this"

The girl winced as my father pushed up her chin so she could look right him. I could feel her fear penetrate through me. But I tried not feel any sympathy towards her, Vespers don't do sympathy.

Without the dark circles and the messy red hair she was actually very pretty, she looked at me helplessly and I looked away. My father pulled out a knife and put it near her face and all of a sudden, panic surged through me. I couldn't let him do this, this girl was about my age and for some reason I had felt so guilty about the way she looked at me. I told myself repeatedly to not care about what my father did to this girl, but she had an innocence on her face which moved me for a milli fraction of a second.

"Father don't!" I said loudly. Too late. He had made a little cut on her face and I could see _blood_.

The girl looked down, obviously in pain, she couldn't even wipe her face because of Hans and the other man were holding her arms tightly. Im sure they had no intentions of letting her go.

My father threw away the knife in disgust, clearly showing his mark of anger because he didn't like to be interrupted.

"Seth... Don't tell me what to do, if you think you can handle a prisoner better than me, then show me...I want you to get answers from her by tomorrow night, do whatever it takes to know where the other Cahills are and I don't care what you do...kill her for all I care. But if you can't, you were just another weak and useless person like your mother"

I hated when he did it, when he talked about my mother. My mother was a sensitive and soft topic for me.

It took every ounce of energy in my body to keep my mouth shut and not let my anger come over me. I regretted the attempt to stop my father from what he did. Why did I care about her anyway? Who was she to me? _Nothing_. And now, my father would be disgusted if I didn't get any answers by tomorrow night which was my damn dead line.

I gulped and nodded at my father who made a sign to show that the prisoner should be locked up. Hans dragged her out of my fathers office, I followed them to see where she would be kept so I could interrogate her the next day. They dragged her to the other end of the building and they opened a steel door, like a safe and put her in.

Hans took out a packet of chips and a water bottle and threw it at her. The girl didn't even try to catch it as it fell to the ground.

"It's your dinner, better eat it" Hans said. The girl picked it up and put it on the little bed next to wall. The room reminded me of jail.

She then climbed onto the bed and lied down, facing the wall. Hans shut the steel door and locked it. He then greeted me with a " good evening" and left.

* * *

Same night 11:30 PM

I lay awake in my bed thinking about the girl and what she would be doing right now. I was in my comfortable king sized bed with a bathroom next me while she had a rock hard bed with stinky bedsheets and no bathroom at all. Only a packet of chips and water. Poor kid.

I tried to sleep but I couldn't, It was like I forced to stay awake.

In restlessness, I checked my iPhone and looked at the time which looked like this:

23:21

➡ Slide to unlock

I groaned, it was 11 and I was still awake.

I suddenly had a wild idea, I thought it was stupid but I planned on doing it anyway. I thought of checking on the prisoner just out of sheer curiosity because it was the first time I saw a prisoner who was a hot girl and was my age because prisoners were usually old men. What did I have to lose with one visit?. I hopped out of bed and ran to the fridge, I yanked it open and grabbed a chicken sandwich for the girl, I just wanted her to not starve to death. I was dressed normally considering I had a loose shirt and some pants on.

I ran outside the house and walked a few hundred metres until I reached the building AKA Vesper HQ (Head Quarters). The Vesper HQ was near the woods in Nevada, practically in the middle of nowhere.

I had remembered to get the keys for the gate and the front door of the building.

I walked through the corridor in the building, the moonlight was like a faint light which came through the windows... which helped me see what direction I was going.

I kept walking until I found the stairs. I jogged three flight of stairs until I was on the third floor. I clearly remembered the room was the second one on the left, I walked up to it and looked through a tiny glass window on the door which was about the size of a normal Rubik's cube.

I could see her sit on the bed, with her knees next to her chest, clutching her hands and her arms around her legs, she was staring at the floor

I wanted to open the door so I could probably... I don't know, communicate? It was 11:30 PM and I wanted to do something crazy.

I saw a rectangular thing next to the door which had buttons numbers from 0 to 9 on it and a little screen next to it. And then it hit me. I needed to punch in a code to get in and I didn't have it. Brilliant.

I sighed as I thought the whole _"lets escape and have fun"_ idea was a waste of time and that it was stupidity the whole way. She saw me stand there through the little glass window and I saw fear register on her face as she moved as far from the door as she could. I stood there looking at her. I wanted to give her the sandwich for the fun of it but I didn't exactly know how I could,

There a was a little light bulb in the room which was the reason I could see her and she could barely see me. I kept thinking of ways to get in when the girl suddenly did something unexpected, she came near the door and started showing me signs. I could see her flashing me numbers and then my mind clicked.

She was showing me the pass code.

She must have seen it when Hans was typing the code using his other free hand while I was probably looking at an ant.

She kept repeatedly showing me the number 7 and I punched in 7. I then showed her a thumbs up.

She then changed the number to 0 by making a circle with her thumb and index finger. I punched the 0. Thumbs up again.

And then came 5,4,9,6.

Totally it was 705496. And then something came on the screen, it was "Access Granted" . I could hear the sound of a door being unlocked.

In my mind I was constantly wondering why on earth would this girl would give me the passcode. Could it be a trap? No, she couldn't to anything to me, I was much taller than her and had a bigger build.

I suddenly opened the door and my question was answered for good.

I saw her with a crowbar in her right hand and whats worse was, she was coming up to hit me on head to knock me out cold. My mind worked as fast as bullet and my reflexes kicked in. I dodged the crowbar hitting my head by about a few inches by ducking. I then came up and grabbed the crowbar,yanked and twisted it so her hand was behind her back, I knew she would try to use her left hand to hit me so I took her left hand and did the same. She ended up with both her hands behind her back and me holding it. I yanked the crowbar away and with both my hands and I held it at her neck.

* * *

**I hoped you like it. Im always hoping half the time. Anyways I watched a movie called "How to train your dragon" and I really loved it. Im like a child inside my head sometimes. Have you watched "How to train your dragon?" You like it?. Anyways me and brother have been fighting like cats and dogs, I have a brother whose one and a half years younger to me and he acts like he's older than me. -.- **

**Do you have any siblings?**

**Whats your favourite movie?**


	2. The Interrogation

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Um, If you any questions... Go ahead and ask me :). **

* * *

"Stop, please" she said, I could hear her desperation in her voice.

I brought the crowbar closer to her neck, nearly choking her. She tried removing my hands from the crowbar, but my grip was unbreakable.

"You gotta start talking" I said quietly in her ear.

The girl whimpered, "Please..."

I went a little more close, the side of the crowbar digging right into the skin of her neck.

"I-I will, please let me go"

I knew it was hurting her like hell, her face was red and her eyes were closed. But I was surprised she wasn't crying, yet.  
I was reluctant to let it go, but I had to if I was supposed to get her to talk other than hear her whimper in pain.

I finally let go of the crowbar and she fell to the ground, coughing. The anger of her trying to kill me was still there. I wanted it to be like this ; She gives me info and she doesn't go through that much of pain; not like; She tries to hurt me and I hurt her more.  
She was on the ground rubbing her neck and was still coughing. I took the water bottle and sandwich and chucked it at her.  
She opened the water bottle and started drinking. I stood next to her, watching her drink and cough.

I was impatient, I bent down and helped her up, holding both her arms. I could feel her weight come on to me as I partly lifted her so she could stand.  
The bed was a few inches away, she looked at the bed and then she sat on it.  
Her face had got back its normal colour but her eyes were still red.  
Her hair was like a curtain covering her face as she looked at the sandwich.

"Eat it" I said, half ordering her.

She opened the the transparent wrap and took her first bite, I could see relief on her as she chewed it and swallowed it hungrily. I was sitting next to her on the bed and watched her eat.

"What's your name?" I asked

She didn't answer. I sighed... I needed answers and she wasn't answering me. My father already knew her name, hometown, age, ethnicity and back story but I didn't have a clue.

"Look you need to work with me, the only reason I let you go is because I need answers"  
She glanced at the door which was half open, the door was open because if it was shut then the both of us would be locked, she glanced at the door again and I played with the crowbar showing her what would happen if she had any ideas in her head.

"Amy... Im Amy Cahill" she said softly. Her voice was so soft and small that I could barely hear her.

"Alright, Im Seth" I said

She just looked at me and then looked at the floor as her face became pale.

"How old are you?" I asked.

I tried putting it in a nice tone because I needed her to say her answers like she was reciting a speech, but how could I? After she had a near death experience with me, I don't think "nice tone" will apply to her.

"Im seventeen" she answered.

I looked at her in awe because I was nearly 18 in about 4 weeks. We were the same age but we were in different worlds. And for some strange damn reason, I felt like I was feeling something about the fact that she was my age and I had nearly choked her death. I couldn't explain it...choking someone who's my age took a toll on me. I have killed people older than me, mostly men but I had been insensitive to it and never had a feeling.

"Where are the other Cahills ?"

I didn't need to beat around the bush. All I needed was this answer.

"I don't know" she said finally. I felt irritation flow through me. I had shown her what I would do if she had an "I don't know" as an answer.

"Im dead serious, I really don't know" she said, louder this time.

She sighed and then explained,

"It all started when me and the other Cahills were in Spain, we were all spending time together after finishing the clue hunt. Three or four days ago, I was in souvenir shop because I wanted to buy a little something. I had bought a shirt saying "Te Amo España". At that time, I remember my family was still in the hotel. When I finished buying the shirt, I left the shop and as soon as I left the shop, I felt a man put his hand on my mouth and drag me to a car, which I think was a Range Rover. I could see someone constantly calling me on my phone, but they had taken my phone away so I was helpless. The shop was two minutes away from the hotel so when I was in the Range Rover, I found a member of the family come out onto the street but we had already left."

She could be lying, she could have cooked up something and given me junk. But there was something in her voice which made me feel reassured. There was truth in her voice.

"Do you think your family member must have seen your face?" I asked.

"No he didn't see me" She said hopelessly, putting her head in her hands. We both knew the man who had put her in the rover was a Vesper, it was mutual.

"Do you have any evidence of your story and where your family would be?" I asked.

She gave me dreadful look which immediately told me that she didn't. I looked at her in dismay and took a long breath.  
She suddenly glanced at me and her face lightened up. "After I got into the rover, I still had my shirt. I ripped a part of the shirt to keep with me and kept it in my pocket, but no... I still don't know where they are. They could still be in Spain or maybe they left the country...I don't know"

She looked at me and gazed into my dark eyes as I stared into her green eyes.  
I looked away as she pulled out a piece of cloth and gave it to me, it was a black cloth which had _"Te Amo Es-_" on it.  
It didn't have the last part considering she had ripped the rest of it out.

"I don't... I don't even know what country I am in because they drugged me with anaesthesia and all I remember is your fathers office and this room" she said looking around.

She wasn't lying... that was for sure, because all the other people we had caught were drugged so they couldn't remember where they were being taken to and our locality would stay unknown.

"Are you American?" I asked

She nodded, I couldn't believe we were actually having a conversation.  
I kept the piece of cloth in my pocket, wondering whether to believe her or not.

My mind was debating with itself, one part told me she wasn't lying, she was innocent because of her voice, evidence and story, this was my emotional side.  
The other part thought she was a fraud, the piece of cloth could mean nothing at all and her voice sounded like that because she was tired, this was probably my logical side.  
I needed to think, because this girl only wanted to have a nice time in Spain and she had hell to pay for something which she didn't do. The only two reasons to why I _had_ to hate her was :  
A. My father hated her  
B. She was a Cahill.  
But when I thought about it, I had nothing against this girl.

I killed other prisoners because they had actually done something bad and there was proof- newspapers and TV. They had either blown up a Vesper something or betrayed the Vesper clan by killing one of us and most of all because I had found fault in them. But this girls story was different, I didn't find any fault... there was nothing, only truth... Maybe.  
Even though she was a Cahill, she didn't seem like the type of person who would back bite you and laugh or be a threat to the Vespers. I was going crazy in my head thinking about this. This was the first prisoner I had actually thought about.

I remember Hans did say they caught her in Spain but I still didn't know about she not knowing the whereabouts of her family. But she'd obviously say that... I would, if I was in her position and people were asking me where my family was, I don't think I would want to put my father in trouble.

My father or me has killed every damn prisoner which has entered the building, guaranteed,and mark my words, I could see this girls death certificate.  
So it would be me or my father to kill her and personally I didn't want to kill such a soft, innocent, vulnerable and young person. I preferred the older, hairier men.  
I looked at her and she looked at me as if she was trying to read my mind.  
Then I told her something, something my father would hate me for.

"Look... every prisoner who has walked through the main door has been killed by either me or my father and that applies to you to"

Her jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide.

"I personally don't want to kill you, although I nearly have, but trust me, not anymore"  
She stared at me in shock,fear etc. The list goes on.

She suddenly spoke up, "But if you don't kill me then your father will... Eventually"

"True" I said looking her, she was literally starting to shiver.

I couldn't believe I was saying this, but maybe I ...I don't know, liked her? A crush on a prisoner, how ironic. I mean, she was kind of cute with those green eyes and she had something in her which I found attractive, couldn't place my finger on it though.

"I believe that you should live, because your my age and I can't imagine myself being in your position and dead in a few days" I said slowly. God , it was like a pour-my-heart-out moment.

It honestly sent a chill down my back with the fact of me being her just because she was my age. She had a shot at life just as much as I did.

"So.. I'll help you" I said finally. What the hell did I just say?. The logical part of me was mentally slapping me.

The girl - Amy, as I should call her was looking at me and frowning.

"How do I know that you won't chuck me over a cliff?" She asked.

I smiled a bit, first time a girl made me smile besides my mother. But she had a good question.

I wanted to drop her off at Las Vegas so she could call her family and they could get her. I could lie to my father that she was dead or I had killed her. Only, there were two problems, the first one was if he found out she was alive he would kill me and the second one was, she could tell the whole Cahill world where the Vesper HQ was. I then had an idea. I would take her out the same way I brought her in. Problem number one didn't matter to me. My dad could go climb a tree.

I was shocked at the way I was thinking to myself. I didn't expect myself thinking about how to get a prisoner out. Nothing made sense anymore, I just wanted her to get out of this ditch, which was supposed to be home and my life.  
I looked at my iPhone:  
**1:39  
iMessage from Hans: Did you pick up the guns and the ammunition? 0:34  
➡ Slide to unlock**

I sighed again. Hans acted like he was my father sometimes, actually everyone did because I was the youngest. The only messages I got were orders. And people thought I was free 24x7 considering he sent me the message at 12 in the morning.  
It was 1:30 in the morning, I hadn't slept but I wasn't tired either. I felt perfectly fine and I thought now was the time to function.  
At this moment my father would be spitting at me. My Vesper side hadn't didn't even kicked in because, I was helping a Cahill. That wasn't me.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked

She looked at the empty water bottle and nodded. I got up and left the room, closing the door behind me with an automatic lock. Before I got the water bottle, I had got some other essentials as well.  
I returned back to the room and entered the code which was I think, 704596.

"Access denied"

I frowned and I tried again, 705496.

"Access granted"

I looked at her through the window, half expecting her to hit me with a crowbar again. She saw my face and got the message, she lifted both her hands up indicating she didn't have a weapon.

I opened the door and she was sitting on the bed and looking at me, her eyes studying the bottle. I gave her the bottle of water and she opened it in one yank. She was drinking a lot of water and gulping it down continuously, like she had never seen water in her life.

I slowly came up to her and stood next to her and when she finished drinking and put the bottle down,  
I put a syringe of _chloroform_ into her neck.

The reason I also wanted to this was to rebel against my father and a whole other _things_.

* * *

**Yeah that was it. I'll try to update ASAP. Did you like it ? Please answer it in the reviews. If I have any grammar mistakes or any mistakes please point that out. **

**I have a few questions:**

**Whats your favourite food?**

**A country you'd like to visit?**

**If you had a million dollars what would you do?**

**Id like to see your answers :)**

**Could I also pleeaase ask for 11 reviews?**


	3. The Message Of Doom

**Hey, Ive updated!**

**Alright... Thank you for reviewing and please review more. I enjoy reading your answers.**

**Hayley: Ive seen PINK PANTHER, it's hilarious... I know.**

**creamtherabbit77 : Thats a lot of countries, but cool ✌**

**Janus1: I love Ice cream too. Even more than my grandmothers cooking.**

**IamMirandaDaughterofDemeter: If spaghetti is cooked by my mother, no thanks. But otherwise, I love spaghetti. **

* * *

I hadn't put a lot of chloroform on the syringe because I thought the girl-Amy,was light, I guessed she was about 5'6 and weighed lesser than 115 pounds.

The chloroform was concentrated and strong but less in quantity.

But it did the job.

The girl suddenly fell on to the bed and I threw the syringe away and looked at her on the bed, unconscious. Her red hair was spread on the bed and her eyes were closed, how peaceful.  
Surprisingly, I grinned to myself and carried her. My right hand was under her back and my left hand was under her legs,where her knees were. In other words, bridal style.  
I walked out of the room, carrying her and shut the door behind me. I then ran down three flights of stairs.

No one is at the building at this time and there is no security because we were in Humboldt, Nevada. People don't even know that this building existed.  
When I reached the entrance of the building, the doors automatically locked and I planned to walk back to my SUV.

I could hear my feet make crunch sounds on the forest ground which was covered with dried leaves as the moonlight guided my way back.  
I walked back to the main house where me and my father lived. My father travelled a lot around the world doing his jobs by killing people and getting what he wanted. But this was our home. Yes, Vespers have homes too.  
I walked up to my SUV, which was a Range Rover.

Advantages of a being Vesper... You get a Range Rover and a few guns on your 16th birthday.  
Disadvantages of being a Vesper... You rarely ever get to use them.  
I walked up to the car and I put the girl on the hood, I took out my keys and unlocked my car. I loved my Range Rover and this was the first time I would be using it without my dads permission. I noticed I lived a very different life from other 17 year olds.  
I had never done anything on my own will, only take orders from other people. From driving my own car to eating my own food. And of course... Anger towards my father grew ever minute.  
I opened the back seat door and put the girl inside, making her lie down.  
Every step I did, I felt a kick in my gut and betrayal was the one who was doing it.

I knew my father would kill me for this but this girl had shown me innocence wasn't weakness. Yes and I actually believed it.  
And this was my way of saying thank you. First time of saying a thank you.  
I had changed in a few hours and I knew it. It was the first time I wasn't manipulating someone or playing with someone's trust.  
It was like my mind was watching my body do the work, my mind had nothing to do with this.

I shut the back door and got into the front seat. I put on my seat belt and sighed for umpteenth time, what was I doing?  
Oh yeah, rebelling against my father and help an enemy who I secretly liked. Yes it was confirmed... I-I liked this girl. All this time it was a mixed feelings but now it was a hands-down crush.  
Something told me that this was the first person I've met who's been truthful to me ... because honestly, every word which has come from anyone has been a lie or a joke.  
The more I thought about this, the more confident I was about doing it. I had recently noticed what limited freedom I had with my father and now I desperately wanted to rebel against it.

I put the key into the ignition and started the engine, I could hear the engine rumble to life and the see head lights come on,  
I put the gear from Neutral to Driving and the car moved forward slowly, there was no road and I planned to get on a road ASAP.  
The massive vehicle went through all the dried up leaves in the forest making the usual crunch sounds.  
My right hand was cold as it held the steering wheel while my left hand was on the gear. I looked out of the window, the sky was pitch black and there were a few bright stars but the best scene was the full moon.  
I saw a little road which would lead to the National Highway.  
I got onto the road, my headlights shining brightly on the road.

One hour later

I drove till about 2:30 in the morning and then I noticed something which usually happens everywhere around the world. I was out of gas.  
I had just enough left to pull over at a gas station, I got out of the car and shut the door with a slam.  
I walked into the little office and payed for the gas, I walked out of the office and stood next to my car, filling the tank and looking at the moon, when I was done, I got into my car and I hit the road again. I was determined to finish this journey in 9 hours. The girl would be knocked out for a another few more hours and I hoped I would reach there when she's still knocked out.  
I suddenly got a text as I could hear a little ring from my phone. I frowned wondering who could text me at 2:30 in the morning. I reluctantly took it out and stared at the message.  
My jaw dropped staring at it and I couldn't process it through my head. I pulled over so I wouldn't be in an accident in case I got a heart attack.  
The message went like this:  
Father . _

**_Son, what the [censored] have you done?_**

**_Why have you run away with that [censored]?_**

**_You have not only betrayed me, but the whole Vesper clan. Don't think of coming back, unless you don't want your heart beating._**

Sent at 2:36 AM

My eyes widened as panic choked me in the neck.  
How did my father find out? They weren't cameras in the room, were they?  
I couldn't see anyone when I was there. I finished filling up the tank and got back into the car, thinking.

I couldn't go back, knowing my father... he would chuck a knife straight through my heart the minute I put my foot through the door.  
One thing I loved and I was good at was knife throwing, I could throw a knife at a butterfly and and bisect it with each wing falling on each side. The only person in the world who was better at me was my father; no doubt.

I tried to gulp my frustration and anger down, but it just wouldn't go down.  
I turned back and I looked at the girl, I had been thrown out of my home so she could go back hers. I was angry at her, I wanted to strangle her but then if I did it would get me nowhere. I thought of manipulating her but whenever I looked at her that idea would go away. She had a soft face, like it was perfectly carved. It looked so calm like there were no worries in the world.

I couldn't believe I was thinking these thoughts... first time I thought something nice about anyone because I couldn't really say anything nice about my father.  
Other than that, I didn't know what to do, I was looking at a dead end.  
I had a few guns in the trunk and a few thousand dollars which could get me going for sometime in Vegas, I don't know.

I ran my hands through my hair and pulled out the first cd I found in the glove compartment. I thought music would calm me down, help me think straight about what I was supposed to do because I still couldn't crack the reason as to why I was putting my neck on the line for some chick who my father hates.  
Oh yeah, now I remember... I liked this chick.

The song which played was Louis Armstrong; What a wonderful day.  
I frowned, I didn't have any Louis Armstrong.  
When I kept thinking about it,it finally went through my head, this was the music Hans listened to. But I still couldn't get why his music would be in my car. And again, I didn't know the answer, I couldn't think straight.  
I left the thought of Louis Armstrong and came back to thinking about an important one.  
I was thinking harder.  
Could I... no. No I couldn't... I couldn't possibly be falling for her on the first night.

* * *

**Please review, it hakes me happier to write more,**

**Thank you for reading**.

**I have more questions :P**

**How old were you when you made your first e-mail?**

**Whats your favourite car company?**

**Do you like dogs?**


	4. Everything Has Changed

**Hey,**

**Sorry If I took too long to update..**

**I first made my email account when I was eight.**

**And my favourite car companies are Alfa Romeo and Mercedes-Benz.**

**I wanna thank Janus1, creamtherabbit77, IamMirandaDaughterofDemetr , DaughterofHades136, Hayley and WinnerOfTheHunt1 for reviewing.**

**WinnerOfThezhunt1: Cadillac all the way! *High five***

**Janus1: Suzuki is a company. Do you like the colour red?**

**IamMirandadaughterofHades : I love your name but its really long. Any ways thank you for reviewing. :) And thank you so much.**

* * *

Being a Vesper, Ive led a different life. I never had a social life, never went to school, never had a first crush and never had a friend. So no, I didn't have a friends place in Vegas where I could stay until my father (maybe) forgives me.

I had driven till four in the morning until I felt a little tired, I had pulled over near a deserted place and I slept in the car for about four hours.

I woke up at 8:30 AM and I still had another 4 and a half hours to go.

It was only when I woke up I noticed I had parked my car near a gas station.

I walked to a convenience store to buy my breakfast and snacks for the trip and I used the toilets to brush my teeth and wash up and got back into the car. I started the engine and I was determined to get the whole thing over with. Vegas or nowhere.

I started driving, slamming the accelerator and dodging all the cars which I passed one by one.

I had listened to a few songs from Louis Armstrong until I decided to put on the radio.

I could hear the RJ mindlessly talk and I wasn't even paying attention, the RJ stopped babbling her head off and announced she would be playing the next song.I was hoping it would be some decent music but then I heard her announce "Taylor Swift: Everything has changed" and I groaned as it started playing.

(Sorry to all the Taylor fans, this is the POV of 17 year old guy, trying to be realistic)

I planned of changing the channel but I said WTH, let me just sit through it and hope for a better song next time. The singer had started singing and for some strange reason the lyrics were irking me.

"_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_"

I kept thinking about it and the next set of lyrics came flowing through.

"_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_"

I frowned, it couldn't be a coincidence that I met the girl eighteen hours ago, right?

I calculated the time out of boredom and curiosity. It was 9:13 now and I remembered being called to my fathers office yesterday at around four which meant I met her around that time. I calculated the time and it was roughly over 17 hours. Brilliant.

Oh yeah, then there was the green eyes and freckles in your smile.

The girl had green eyes and Ive never seen her smile so...yeah, sheer coincidence right? Anyone with me on this?

_"In the back of my mind making me feel like;_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_"

I was completely taken aback with the song and the turn of events in the last 24 hours. This song was like the song of my encounter with the girl-Amy.

And when I really thought about it, I did want to know her better now considering I don't have anything to lose now because I just lost my home and a chance of being a Vesper again which was my everything.

I felt a flush of relief as I drove on, I was free now and I didn't feel that had being chucked out of my house. First time I was driving on my own and I loved it... No more commands and no more orders. Just me.

I kept driving, every minute I was noticing I was having a growing affection towards the girl.

* * *

**Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**IMPORTANT : Please check the message from Seths father front the LAST CHAPTER.**

**Question time:**

**1. Do any of you like school?**

**2. Have you ever done a prank and got into trouble for it?**

**3. If you had to meet one celebrity, who would it be?**

**4. Have you guys ever had a dream which made you cry?**


	5. What Happens In Vegas

**Gesundheit! Salut (bonjour) ! Konichiwa! Hello! Namaste! Hola!**

**I don't know.. I just wanted to say hello in a few languages.**

**Janus1: Schools bad for me too. I can totally relate with horrible teachers and the amount of studying. Atleast theres no bullying in my school, is there any in yours? If there is.. I'm so sorry.**

**IamMirandadaughterofDemeter: I've done this ASAP. Hope you like it, thank you for your kind words.**

** A big thank you to everyone else whose taken time to review this chapter. :D **

* * *

I finally reached Las Vegas, Nevada at 12:23 PM. My iPhone was nearly dead because it kept having "20% of Battery left" written on it.

I could see the girl was coming around because she would keep flinching involuntarily. I reached a hotel in the heart of the city and. I parked the Range Rover and got off. I needed to go to the trunk and hide the guns and the money properly. I had noticed the girl was up.  
I opened the back door and I saw her rubbing her temples with a puzzled face. She looked at me and she yelped.

"Calm down" I said with a calm look on my face.

"Wh-Where am I?" she asked, stuttering. I let her come out of the car and she looked around the city and not bad... she recognised it.

"Vegas!... I'm in friggin Vegas! what am I doing here?!" she asked, nearly yelling. Some people glanced at us and I started panicking, but I swear... if she was any louder, people would think I had kidnapped her and taken her to Vegas, which was in a crazy way, true.

"Shh.. Calm down, your free" I said assuringly. I took out my wallet and handed her a couple of hundred bucks with her cellphone.

"How do I know that you haven't inserted a GPS tracker into my phone?" she asked indignantly, clearly irritated with me trying to help her, who does that?.

I rolled my eyes, I mean enough with the thought that I was trying to set her up or crap like that.

"Fine... scrap the phone" I said, grabbing the phone and stuffing it into my pocket. I then yanked my wallet out, again, and took out another few hundred dollars and handed it to her.

" Go get yourself another phone with another sim card and a place to stay untill whoever picks you up OR just leave Vegas for all I care. Don't forget to get some clothes okay? And something to eat"

Her jaw dropped as she stared at all the money I gave her. Her face went slightly red as she asked for the phone back.  
I sighed and reluctantly took it out, handing it out to her. She took the phone and switched it on. The first thing she did was to go the "Menu" and then the "Contacts". She took out a pen from her pocket and scribbled a number down on her hand from the phone which had "Ian Kabra" written on top of it. I raised an eyebrow wondering who it was, probably her boyfriend or something.

Wait... Why did I care who it was?

After she scribbled it down, she put the phone down and smashed it with her foot into a thousand pieces and had a satisfied look on her face.  
I then knew that now was the time to say "Bye Bye" and part our ways. In a few minutes, I knew I would be back in my Range Rover and driving to wherever I wanted to go and she would probably calling her family up.

"Very well then..." I said slowly.

She had a bright look on her face which was suddenly full of hope and gave me a warm feeling in my heart. Theres always a first time and this was one.  
She came forward and hugged me affectionately. Oh another first, first time a girl has hugged me and she isn't my mum.

* * *

**I know its short, but I'm sorry, I have my exams now and I'm trying to do this at the same time.**


	6. The Power Of Freedom

**Hi, I've finally done this chapter. I've been dragging myself for days to do this and I have.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**One more question : Has anyone heard of "Everything has changed" by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

_She came forward and hugged me affectionately. Oh another first, first time a girl has hugged me and she isn't my mum._

Amy POV

I didn't know what to feel. Maybe all Vespers weren't that bad.. but how could you be a Vesper and have a good heart at the same time?

I had been drugged by Seth and I was obviously pissed off, but when Seth had gotten off to get back to the truck for god knows what, I had already recovered. I saw he had left his phone in the front seat so when he got off, I quickly grabbed it. The phone had no password and I had easy access to all his messages and when I read the one from his father, ( In chapter no. 3) I was shocked. He had actually helped me. So no, this wasn't a set up. I had quickly put back his phone in its original position and I acted like I had just woken up.

The message was the only reason I hadn't killed him yet, I also pretended I didn't know anything thats why I acted over suspicious by asking if there was a GPS device in my phone when he gave me my phone.

I knew he drugged me so I couldn't give away the Vesper territory.

After he dropped me off to Vegas and after everything, I hugged him... I was so grateful. I could have my old life back now because of him and just a few days ago, I thought I was going to die young. I felt bad because he had lost his position as a Vesper because of me, he was outcast now. I didn't think I would say this but I... I liked this Vesper. God, did I just say that?

I hugged him tightly although he didn't hug me back. After I hugged him,

"Why did you do it?" I asked him.

He gave me a blank and awkward look, "Did what?"

I looked down at the road and my voice was soft, "Seth... I saw the message"

I looked up at him and I could see a dark expression on his face. He had a disturbed look as he tried to connect the dots and when he finally did,

"From my father?"

I nodded at him and he sighed,

"How did you even you get access to my phone?"

"When you went to the back of the trunk"

Seth gulped, I felt bad as I thought about where he was going to go now, after he was kicked out... But what could I do?

"Seth, why would you sacrifice your position for me?" I asked with a lot of curiosity in my voice. I wanted the answer to this one.

"I wouldn't" he said flatly, he was playing with the keys in his hands and he was avoiding my gaze, "I wouldn't Amy... But it just so happens that I had to. I wanted to help you because you were different and you were my age so... I went in without thinking which got me much _more_ than what I bargained for"

He made it sound like it was my fault but I didn't say anything because I didn't understand the fact that I was different. I was trying to figure it out when he suddenly spoke,

"Anyways... Now that it's all over, I'll be heading to wherever and you got your old life back after three days of hell. Now stick with your family and stay away from the Vespers. Don't get caught" Seth said to me as he turned to get into the car. He shut the door and gave me one last look before starting the engine and moving.

I couldn't believe it, I was free. The guy who nearly killed me with a crowbar had freed me.

I ran to a shop and bought myself a new phone and a SIM card. I sat at a cafe and dialled Ian's number.

"Hello?" A voice with a suave British accent came through the phone.

"Ian? Oh my god Ian!" I said loudly.

"Amy?! I can't believe it... Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Ian, calm down... I'm fine" I said reassuringly

"Where are you, Love?"

"I'm in Vegas" I said awkwardly. I knew he would wondering why I was in the hometown of Gambling.

"Vegas?! Amy what the hell are you doing in Vegas? Moreover... How did you even escape?"

Now this was the tricky part. I was building a structured answer for that question in my head and frankly... None of it made sense because I couldn't go and tell him, "Ian, a Vesper saved my butt".

I hesitated for awhile and Ian got impatient,

"Amy? Are you there?"

"Yes I am... Where are you guys?"

"You still didn't answer my question... Anyways, everyone is in LA. I'll have to take a flight to Vegas and pick you up"

"Ian, it's alright... I can take a flight to LAX, I'm not helpless"

He sighed. "Amy please don't take any chances... Just stay in a place for a few hours and stay put, I'll come and pick you up"

"Alright, Ian" I said finally.


	7. Questions and Questions

**Yes, it's been a long time since I've updated. Sorry**

**Anyways, I'll try to do it every two to three days, or even everyday.**

* * *

I was so happy to be back in my Rover. I actually had some of my life stored in it, all my cd's, my junk aka my shirts, and movies (I had a TV installed). I was now listening to "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC. Yes, I like music like that.

I had felt something in the pocket of my jeans. I tried removing it and after a few seconds of pulling, I found it was a piece of crushed cloth. I straightened it out and saw it had some writing on it. "Te Amo Es-".

Oh yes, the girls shirt... "Te Amo" was " I love you" in Spanish. I had stopped at a traffic jam and as I was waiting for the green signal, straightened it out fully and put it into the glove compartment. It was like a memoir of meeting that Cahill and getting kicked out of my own house.

The last few days had been a blur, it was like a million things happening in one, like my life was on fast forward.

I kept trying to figure out the million dollar question: "Where do I go now?"

I couldn't possible stay in Vegas... There was nothing there for me and gambling wasn't a hobby.

I kept driving until I saw a solution coming to my head. I could go to my mothers place. She was the only person who would accept me now... Maybe.

I didn't have her number or her email but I knew where she lived, it was Phoenix, Arizona. I still remember it was Moon Valley, Phoenix when I visited her at the age of 11, which was the last time I saw her.

I drove through the National highway, USA. It was a few hours from here to Phoenix and I was starting to feel confident that my mum would take me back with open arms. My hopes are high, aren't they?

I knew I could've taken a flight instead of driving the hundreds of kilometres but I would never ditch my Rover and my guns. Hell No.

I stopped over at a fast food restaurant on the way and had my lunch which made me feel like I was a lonely traveller because I was doing everything on my own. Usually, Hans or someone would chaperone me, but now coming to think of it, I was seventeen and I had chaperone. What the hell? This is the life I should be having, not having someone sit next to me 24/7. Except for the bathroom.

I grinned to myself as I hopped back into my car and started it. The engine rumbled to life, the noise making me mentally stronger as I drove on.

* * *

_Amy's POV_

I sat on a leather seat of Ian Kabra's private jet which was flying from Vegas to LA. I was looking out of the window at the blue sky, tapping my fingers against the hand rest and drinking some coke. Ian was sitting next to me and he was on his iPhone, mindlessly swiping the pictures with his index picture. He suddenly put it in his pocket and looked at me, the look was serious and somewhat scary.

"Amy, tell me what happened after Spain" Ian said.

I gulped, not knowing what to say. I also looked away, indicating I didn't want to answer that question.

"Amy..." Ian said in a soft tone.

He touched my hand, making me flinch a little. I wasn't used to gestures and this one was making me feel very uncomfortable. I kept quiet as I looked into his eyes.

"Did something go so wrong, that you won't tell me?"

I was dumbfounded. Nothing went wrong, in fact, it went the right way. A Vesper had saved me, anything wrong with that?. Maybe I could mention Seth holding the crowbar next to my throat... But after that?.

"Ian.." I trailed off, with a nervous expression on my face." This is going to sound crazy and ironic and whatnot but... A Vesper helped me escape"

I bit my lip and Ian froze, his eyes wide with mixed emotions that I couldn't comprehend. "A Vesper _helped_ you?"

"Yes" I said quietly.

"What? How?—Explain" he shortly.

"Alright... This is what happened" I explained, fidgeting in my seat. I then told him everything, about Seth, his father, the crowbar incident—Ian looked horrified at that part. I went on about how he drugged me and how he left me in Vegas and how he had been kicked out by his father. I basically told him everything, although I skipped the parts about him telling me that I was different and well, you know.

Ian's handsome face wore a displeased expression as he avoided my gaze. He rubbed his hands together and looked at me.

He cleared his throat."Amy...Give me one good reason why he—Seth, would even help you". His voice was cold as ice.

"I-I don't know"

"Amy... There's definitely more than just what you're telling me" he said, eyeing me suspiciously.

I sighed, nervously playing with my hair rubber band. I shook my head.

"No Ian, that's all there is".

I lied a bit, I know I shouldn't lie to one of closest people I know, but then again... I wouldn't tell anyone about me hugging him or talking to him normally, which reminds me, I forgot to thank him.

"But it doesn't make sense Amy" he said loudly. "Tell me...does it make sense if someone just said 'I just got saved by a Vesper and I don't know why'?

Frankly, I really didn't know what made him help me, because saying that I was different and that I was his age, didn't really fit into the puzzle. Maybe he wanted to rebel against his father, I don't know.

"Alright Ian..." I said, straightening my posture . "He helped me to rebel against his father"

Ian looked at me. "He told you?"

"Yes" I lied.

Now first off I was a bad liar because I would always gulp or look away when I lied and Ian, being a Lucian, can detect anyone who is lying to him because he himself is a brilliant liar. And yes, he figured it out.

"Amy, don't lie" he said sharply, his cold eyes piercing through me.

I hopelessly looked at my lap. I was sick and tired of him hunting me down for answers that I didn't know, well partly, but still. I wasn't ready to tell him about Seth saying that he felt for me because frankly, I didn't understand what the hell he meant myself.

I took a deep breath.

"Ian please, I really don't know" I breathed, looking around the cabin of the plane.

"Amy j-"

I cut Ian off by kissing him, my lips pressing against his. I kissed him with growing passion and surprisingly, he kissed me back hungrily. I let him into my mouth as his hand went down to my waist and my hand went through his hair. The kiss went deeper and deeper, and the warmth of his lips made me feel good.

After a few minutes or so I pulled away, breathless. Ian went back into his seat and took a deep breath.

Let me be honest here, I only did it to shut him up, that was all. Because I couldn't take any more questions.

Ian looked at me with a face full of curiosity,pleasure and confusion.

"What was that for?" He asked


	8. Nostalgia

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues.**

**I apologise for the delay, been studying.**

**Please excuse me for any grammatical mistakes. And please, Review?**

* * *

~Amy~

_"What was that for?" He asked._

I bit my lip, trying to come up some decent answers.

"I have no idea, it's just that I've been so..."

"So..?"

"Vulnerable.. Yeah that's it. Something to get out all the stress" I answered, my hands fidgeting nervously.  
Ian carefully studied my face but didn't say anything. His mind was probably too caught up with the past events to be overly suspicious of me showing him some affection.

I could see that the plane had reached L.A and I finally noticed how much I craved to see the Cahills again, especially Dan. After we landed, I quickly got up and followed Ian out side the plane and into the sunny weather of Los Angeles.

"Amy, I was so worried about you..." Nellie said, hugging me tightly as I groaned at the impact of the hug.

After an hour of all the Cahills saying how scared they were for me and Fiske apologising about how careless he was, there was still someone on my mind.

It was Seth.

As I busily shuffled around the house, he was still lingering around in my thoughts.

* * *

~Seth~

I was finally at Moon Valley, Phoenix. It had been a long drive and relief washed over me when I recognised my mothers little white house with her grey Cobalt parked near the house. Fatigue settled into me when I got down from the Rover and walked up to her house.

I wasn't expecting a warm welcome, but rather expected her to slam the door the second she saw me. It had been years since I was visiting her and I hadn't even called. I rang the bell a couple of times and waited impatiently until I started to knock on the door.

Still no answer.

An old lady came up came up to the gate, making me turn around. She looked like she was in her mid-fifties. Her salt and pepper hair was tied up in a bun.

"Hello there" she called out. "Looking for Jude, are you?"

"Yes" I replied, walking towards the gate. The lady fidgeted with her red cardigan before answering.

"She's not in town, dearie. I believe she's out for business"

"Where to?" I questioned, folding my arms across my chest my chest.

"She mentioned something about going to California. How do you know Jude?"

I was uncomfortable with this question and the look of my discomfort went unnoticed by the lady. She looked at me, her face soft but her eyes demanding for an answer.

"I'm her son" I stated quietly.

She looked slightly shocked, but tried poorly to cover her sudden change of expression. The lady studied me, her eyes going from my face right down to my feet.

"Are you now? Well you certainly have her eyes" she said with a small smile. She suddenly started to walk away towards the direction of another house.

"Wait. I need to know where exactly my mother is" I blurted out.

The lady turned around and slowly walked up to me. "You're her son. You should know. Perhaps you should call her" she stated matter-of-factly.

That caught me. How could I tell her that I was her son but I didn't have her number? What would she think?. I nervously looked around the place, digging through my mind for something to say back to her.

"I don't have it. You see, I lost my phone and it had her number in it" I lied.

The lady looked perturbed and somewhat disgusted.

"Silly boy" she muttered under her breath but loud enough for me to hear. I watched her, as she reached out and grabbed her little brown purse. She opened the zip and started to fumble around until she found a pen and paper. She then quickly jotted down a few numbers on the paper.

She shoved the paper in my hands. "Here you are dearie" she said with a huff. "Now remember this number, before putting it in you phone"

I grinned."Yes ma'am"

"Now if you're going to see Jude... Tell her I said hi" she paused. "What's your name?"

"Seth" I said.

She slowly nodded her head. She swiftly turned and walked away, leaving me to call my mother after 6 years. I wanted to be grateful by at least saying thank you but by the time I could act, she had already walked into her house. I didn't even know her name.  
It took me all my will power to act civil around her. Usually, my father would have just threatened her until she told him where my mother was.

I walked back to the Rover and sat on the front seat. I smiled to myself as I grabbed my phone and dialled her number. It rang a few times until a heard a woman's voice.

"Hello?"

I froze, too shocked to answer. This was the voice of my mother after six years. The voice hadn't changed.

"Hello?" she repeated.

"Hi" I muttered slowly.

"Yes? May I know who's speaking to me?" she asked politely.

Good old mother, still polite and sweet. It was still a mystery how my father met her and fell in love her. My father was rough and aggressive whilst my mother was soft and gentle.

"Ma... It's Seth"

I was half expecting her to slam the phone down or hang up. But instead, she answered, her voice shaky.

"Seth, dear. Why have you called?". Her voice was dripping with frustration and worry. Usually parents don't ask questions as to why their children called.

"Father disowned me". I was shocked at how casually that came out. Ironic part was, he disowned me through a text message.

"H-He did?" she asked. I'm sure my mother understood the first time. She usually never asked for a reconfirmation.

I stared at my steering wheel. Thinking about the first time I learned how to drive. My father taught me how to drive at the age of 12. The first time I made a mistake, my father slapped me across my head. I never made a mistake again.

"Yes, Ma"

"Seth. Where are you?". Her voice was now very unsteady.

"In front of your house in Moon Valley, Phoenix"

"Seth.." She trailed off. I could hear start to cry. I wanted her to stop but I didn't know what to say. I literally had "Heartless son" labelled on my head.

"Ma, what in part of California are you in?" I asked softly.

"Santa Monica, Los Angeles" she managed to answer. I knew she had stopped crying.

So the lady wasn't lying. Since she said it was business, I inquired.

"For business?"

"Yes, my clients are here."

My mother was a lawyer, but I didn't expect her to go across the country for her clients. But my mother was independent, regardless. I stared at my gearbox, admiring the quality of the finish of the car. Suddenly, I was looking at every component of my car, a memory or a thought attached to it.

"Do you want me to drive down there?" I asked. I was honestly tired, driving from state to state. In fact, I was sick of it. I had to keep chasing the place. The place where I could stay until I was eighteen.

"Seth... I-I don't know. I will be here in California for two, maybe three weeks"

I let out a sigh. If I were to go there, I would stay there for two weeks and then I would be driving back. Was it worth it? She was my mother. After 6 years, she was still taking me back... Well half heartedly but still.

I thought for a moment, "Ma I'll be there in a few days, I'll call when I reach"

"Seth you d-"

"It's alright, we'll talk later" I interrupted.

"Bye Seth.. I-I hope to see you soon" I could feel the distance in her voice. "Seth" and "See you soon" never came together in one sentence for her.

I hung up and decided to go to restaurant to pick up some food. I was hungry and whatnot.

~D-Savano~


End file.
